Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water pipe wrench structures, particularly to a water pipe wrench with adjustable clamping diameter.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional water pipe wrenches, such as the ones shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 are formed of two wrench bodies 4, 5 hinged at an intersection point. Among these, a long straight tooth space 41 is found on one of the wrench bodies 4, and the other wrench body 5 is positioned in said tooth space 41 via a pivot 51 comprising ratchets 52; wherein said pivot 51 can be controlled so as to be separated from said tooth space 41, so that the wrench body 5 can make a sliding movement relative to the opposite wrench body 4, and in this way adjust the clamping diameter of the water pipe wrench. Afterwards, said pivot 51 can again be controlled to engage the ratchet 52 into the tooth space 41, so that the position of said pivot 51 would be fixed, and the clamping diameter for picking up objects would be set.
When the above said wrench body 5 is to be opened up, it can block the side face 42 of the wrench body 4 by means of a blocking piece 53 in order to provide the largest opening up width. However, the side face 42 of the wrench body 4 also corresponds to the shape of said tooth space 41 and forms a long straight shape, and this structural shape reduces the opening up width of the wrench body 5 during the opening up motion, which leads to inconvenience during use.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 11, a row of teeth structure 43 is found individually on both sides of said tooth space 41. Therefore, said teeth structure 43 has an upright appearance from top to bottom, which necessitates the user to completely separate said tooth space 41 using said pivot 51 and only after that he/she can adjust the position of the pivot 51 on the tooth space 41, which also forms another inconvenient drawback in usage.